


A Very Pepper Set UP

by An Unknown Writers World (Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier)



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkeyes_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/An%20Unknown%20Writers%20World
Summary: Day Four: Sleigh RidePart of @panicfob 25 Days of Christmas Challenge
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: 25 Days of Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559527
Kudos: 15





	A Very Pepper Set UP

“Ms. Potts will be right down.” The lady at the front desk said.

“Thank you,” I replied sitting in the waiting area.

Pepper had asked me to meet her for coffee so we could discuss the Stark Industries Christmas party. This was my first Christmas in New York that I’d actually get to go, I spent most of my past Christmas in California covering things for Tony and Pepper. I fiddled with the sleeve of my sweater was I waited; mentally I started to make a checklist of the things I needed to get done over the next few days and desperately tried to avoid thinking about last night.

The ding of an elevator broke my focus. Looking up I smiled at the beautiful blonde escaping the doors.

I stood up as she approached, “Hey Pepper,”

She hugged me quickly, “I’m so sorry I kept you waiting.”

“No worries, I didn’t have to wait long.”

“Ready?” She asked.

“Yes,”

Pepper led the way out of the building, the cold winter air burned at first touch. Pulling my scarf a little tighter we headed down the street.

“Alright, coffee first and then I have a surprise.” She said linking arms with me.

“Well, that’s intriguing.” I smiled back.

“I wanted to make sure you were planning to come on the fourteenth?“

“Of course I am Pep, I wouldn’t miss it.”

“I know you normally helped plan the event out in California, but this year I don’t want you to do anything. I want you to just be a guest.” She paused for a moment. “With a plus one if you’d like.” She grinned.

I laughed, “Pepper, you know that I don’t have a plus one.”

“I’m positive that a certain gentleman caller would be happy to escort you to the Christmas Gala.”

“I don’t know; things are a little weird between us right now.”

She stopped and pulled the door to a coffee shop open.

“As soon as we order you are going to explain that.”

It wasn’t a question; it was a Pepper demand. They were demands that you couldn’t help but comply with, the authoritative tone she presented them with was ridiculously compelling. We approached the counter and quickly ordered, it only took a few minutes before our order was ready, we found a corner table to sit in.

“So?” She asked.

“I don’t know how to explain or even where to begin.”

“Did you confront him after the cookie situation?” She asked.

“No, I didn’t. When I got back in the house everything was cleaned up and organized by the sink and he was gone. The compound isn’t exactly small if you want to avoid someone you can. I didn’t see him again until the next morning when he and Sam brought in the Christmas tree I asked. That was an awkward exchange.” I huffed before taking a drink of my coffee.

“Elaborate please.”

“He was just a jerk about it, I don’t know how to explain it. It was a part of Bucky I hadn’t seen for months, just cold,” I shrugged. “I left for a bit in the afternoon and when the guys dropped off the decoration you sent over, he moved all of them to the sitting room and even hung the lights on the tree. But I didn’t see him between the exchange in the morning and then that night in the living room; he just appeared and actually helped me decorate. It was like a total one-eighty.”

A smile played on her lips.

“It gets weirder,” I stated. “My dad and Steve both got brought up, the way their hugs were ‘problem fixing’.” She nodded understanding my statement. “Well when I went to go to bed, he stopped me to tell me and I quote ‘they won’t be the same, but I’m happy to oblige anytime.’ How weird?”

Pepper laughed, “It’s not weird my dear. He’s opening up to you and it scares him. That’s probably why the turn around so much. Barnes isn’t used to letting people in. It’s the opposite of everything he’s known for so long.”

“It’s not a good idea, Pep. We both know it. He knows it.” I emphasized he. “Tony didn’t bring me on as a consultant and move me into the compound to get in a relationship. I have things to focus on and so does Barnes.”

“Tony brought you in because you are good at what you do and you’re an essential part of our family. They may have their differences, but Tony would want you to be happy. You were like a daughter to him.” Pepper said before sipping her coffee. “Tony made me promise I would tell you I knew, but I guess circumstances have changed.”

“You know what?” I asked afraid I already knew the answer.

“He never told me all the details, just the things he thought might be pertinent if something happened to him.” She looked me up and down cautiously. “I know what he saved you from, I know the real reason he transferred you to the New York office.” She hesitated before going any further, “I won’t pretend to know how you feel or what you’ve been through. I can imagine that its terrifying, the thought of letting someone in after that. But I can promise you that Bucky Barnes is will never treat you that way, he would never lay a hand on you.”

I nodded understanding what she was trying to convey. I felt some comfort in the fact that she’d known for some time and hadn’t treated me differently. It was a domestic survivor’s worst fear, being found out and treated differently.

She rested her hand on top of my mine. “I don’t mean to push; I hope you know that. I want nothing but happiness for both of you.”

“Thank you, it’s nice to hear someone else’s thoughts on it. I am the only female in that house and Sam would freak if I tried to talk to him about any of this.”

We both laughed.

“Alright, surprise time,” Pepper said looking down at her watch.

I looked out the window at the strangers passing by. That’s when I noticed him. Bucky Barnes standing outside the coffee shop like he was waiting for someone. A breath-taking smile stretched across his face; he opened the door for us.

“Good evening ladies.”

“Hey, Bucky,” I said pulled my gloves back.

“Thank you so much for meeting us on short notice, Bucky.” Pepper greeted, hugging him.

Every time I witnessed it, I was more impressed and even a little bit amazed at how comfortable he was becoming with Pepper hugging him.

“Of course,” He smiled back. “You were a little vague on the phone, so I hope I can actually help.”

Pepper smiled, “Well you see, I scheduled a carriage ride through Central Park for us girls. But some things came up and I have to get back to the office. Since she has never been, I hated to cancel. So, I was hoping you might be willing to be her escort.”

Bucky smiled, “You’ve never been on a carriage ride?”

“Hey, this is my first winter in New York.” I huffed, feeling a little ganged up on. “And, I believe technically I asked to go for a sleigh ride.”

“There’s no snow,” Bucky stated.

“Thank you, that’s what I explained to her.”

“But,” he said, “when it finally snows, we can go for a sleigh ride too.”

“That sounds fun!” She exclaimed, “Thank you for stepping up for me tonight, Bucky.” Pepper turned and kissed my cheek, “Have fun, and text me later.”

“Sure, sure,” I replied.

I silently mouthed a ‘thank you’ to her which was greeted with a smile.

“Alrighty,” Bucky said extending out his arm. “This way, doll.”

I grabbed ahold of it graciously as he led the way towards the park.

“Thank you.” I smiled. “I feel like I say thank you too much.” I laughed.

“I find it sweet and endearing.” He replied.

We walked a short distance in silence, the cold air dry and crisp. I was thankful for friends like Pepper, other people’s happiness was something she made a priority and I was no exception to that. The carriage ride was a surprise in itself, but being with Bucky definitely made it even better. Pepper was right, Bucky was a lot of things, but I knew that he would never do anything intentionally to hurt me. Now if only I could find a way to show him the same thing.

“I hope Pepper didn’t ruin any plans for you,” I said breaking the silence.

Bucky shook his head, “No, I was actually wondering what kind of Christmas stuff you had planned for tonight when she called.”

We rounded the corner where the park came into view. It was beautiful and the carriage snow white with red accents, including all the bench seating. A majestic black horse was hooked up to the front of it, all of the straps attaching the two together were also red.

“Wow,” I mumbled.

“Beautiful, right?” He said.

“Magical.”

He led the short distance to where the conductor was standing, clearly waiting for us. There was a small stool that I could only assume was used to get into the carriage.

“Hello,” Bucky greeted the man.

“Good evening,” The man waved back, “Barnes, party of two?”

“Yes, sir.”

I smiled at the man who looked between the two of us. It was hard to tell if he recognized Bucky or was just examining the relationship.

“Step on up.” He said.

Bucky stood by the step, he pulled his arm away and took my hand. I held on to it for support as I stepped up into the carriage.

“Sit here, please.” He pointed to the seat on the right.

I knew why and was ashamed I didn’t think of it first. His left arm was cold most of the time and he couldn’t feel much as far as contact. Every interaction we’ve had that involved touch he was always on my left – his right.

Bucky stepped up into the carriage, taking his seat. The conductor looked back at us,

“There are blankets on under this bench,” He pointed to the bench opposite of us. “All set?”

“Yes, sir.”

Before I knew it, the carriage was on the move. Bucky reached across the bench pulling out a large blanket, he covered both of our laps before scooting a little closer, his arm laid behind me across the back of the carriage. Thankfully it moved at a slow enough pace there was minimal wind in our faces, I was definitely going to need a hydrating mask tonight.

I’d been in Central Park a hundred times before tonight, but it never seemed as beautiful as it did right now. The twinkling lights, the soft bells from the carriage, the clatter of hoofs on the ground – it was everything I could have dreamed of.

“It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” I spoke softly.

“Mmm,” Bucky uttered, “It’s not as beautiful as you.”

A smile spread across your face as you blushed.

Bucky’s hand came to rest on my shoulder, softly pulling me closer to his side. I hadn’t realized I was so cold until his extremely high body heat was touching my entire side. Turning to look up at him we smiled at each other, his stormy blue eyes were so inviting almost seeming as if you could see to the depths of his soul if you looked hard enough. For a moment it felt like the world stood still, all that existed was me and Bucky. Our breaths intertwined from the proximity, my heart feeling like it was beating out of my chest from closeness.

The carriage hit a bump causing the carriage to shake breaking my focus. I laid my head on his shoulder as he shuffled his arm bit, his cheek rested on the top of my head.

“Hey Buck, can I ask you something?” I broke the silence.

“Anything, doll.”

That endearment would be the death of me. “I fell asleep under the tree, but I woke up in my bed,” I stated, trying to put the piece of last night together.

“That’s not a question.” I felt him smile in my hair.

“How did I get there?”

“I carried you.” He stated plainly. “We both fell asleep down there, I woke up and was worried about you. Let’s face it, that tile is not good for your back.”

I laughed. “You were worried about my back?”

“Not specifically. Just you in general, so I thought it would be best if I put you in your own bed.”

“I thought I dreamt it,” I mumbled.

“You stirred a little when I first picked you up. I tried not to wake you.” He hesitated for a moment, “When I gathered you in my arms you squirmed a little, but I knew you fell right back to sleep when you gripped my shirt and buried your face in my chest. It was quite a sight.”

I blushed, “Oh my. That’s embarrassing.” I said.

“Nothing to be embarrassed about.” He comforted.

I pulled back so I could look at him. “I need to get something off my chest,” I confessed.

I wasn’t sure where this was going or how much I was going to tell him; I didn’t know what I was even telling myself anymore. But he needed to know that I wouldn’t tolerate him breaking my heart.

“Okay?”

“I don’t know what this is.” I pointed between the two of us. “I’m not objecting, in fact, I kind of like it. You’ve become such a great friend to me, Buck,” His face fell a little at the word friend. “I don’t know where we’re going, I clearly don’t know a lot of things.” I laughed softly thinking about how many times I just confessed I don’t know. “But I’m not going to do anything that will hurt you – not now, tomorrow or twenty years from now.”

He smiled at me, “Is that all you needed to confess?”

“For now.”

“Fine,” He turned a little taking my hand in his gloved metal one. “Then I promise, I will never hurt you, not intentionally. Every day is a learning experience with this thing,” He looked towards his metal arm. “I will never break your heart.”

I beamed and fought back tears that threatened to brim over; they were do partially from the bitter cold but more from our emotional exchange. I still have no clue where we stood with each other, but I’m not sure it matters at this moment.

I wasn’t sure what words if any were appropriate, choosing instead to pull myself closer to him. My head leaned against his shoulder, as he wrapped both arms around me holding me close to him. Pepper would be proud of us both and that made me smile more. Bucky pressed his lips to my forehead in the world’s gentlest kiss.


End file.
